Death Do Us Part
by MsDocTimeLady
Summary: the Doctor, Rory and Amy stumble upon a crumbling marriage, in which the wife has a dubious secret. Now, the three must help repair the marriage or it could spell certain doom for Earth.
1. Jack and Dora

"Come on Dora or we will be late!" laughed the man holding a woman's hand.

"Oi, I'm coming Jack!" giggled Dora, trying to keep up.

Rain poured throughout Edinboro as the married couple rushed the streets, heading to the pub where they first met. It was their 10 year anniversary.

Dora felt static by her leg.

"No, not now. Please!" she whispered to herself.

_Fizz Fizz_

Dora thunked her thigh.

"Dora, you okay?" asked Jack, slowing down.

"Fine, just, just need to catch my breath." said Dora, panting.

"Okay, I'll slow down."

They merely trotted the rest of the way, Dora thumping her thigh, praying.


	2. Castles, Pubs and Kilts

"ANDDDD here we go again, all of time and space before us!" roared the Doctor estatically.

"Where to this time?" asked Amy.

"Hey Rory the Roman, want to do the honors?" inquired the Doctor.

Slightly surprised, Rory said, "No, um, actually, I'm good with whatever."

"Okay." said the Doctor.

"Scotland." said Amy abruptly.

Both men stared at her.

"I dunno why I said it." said Amy.

"You miss it." said Rory.

"Scotland, present day... GERONIMO!" shouted the Doctor, pulling levers of the Tardis.

A few minutes later, the Tardis touched down with a _whir whir whir_.

"Ah Edinboro! Castles, pubs and kilts! The whole shebang!" said the Doctor.

"I don't want to picture him in a kilt." Rory whispered to Amy.

She giggled.

"Yeah, a kilt and bowtie is _so_ sexy."

"It is?"

"Oi stupid I'm joking!"

"Oh,.. right, no... I knew that."

Amy bumped against her spouse playfully.

"Present day, don't know why I picked it. Rather dull, present day. I mean we should have gone back a few decades. Maybe watch the ancient games... but why present day? Maybe it is intuition I dunno..." the Doctor rambled.

"Not that dull." muttered Rory.

"C'mon where's your sense of adventure?" said Amy.

"You are my sense of adventure."

"Thank you Captain Cheesy!" Amy said, kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Soooo lovebirds, what to do what to do...learn the bagpipe? Go to a Castle? Throw some large tree trunks around?"

"I could do with a drink." said Rory, who then whispered to Amy, "And now bagpipes. I need to flush it out."

"Righto, local brew it is!" said the Doctor..

They came into a busy pub and sat down. A man with a large belly and a black apron around his waist came over.

"What ya be wantin'?" he asked with a thick Scottish accent.

"I'll have Whiskey." said Amy.

Rory stared, surprised at his wife, while the Doctor looked amused.

"Ah! That's a good Scot girl right there eh?" chuckled the man.

"I'll just have a local beer. Anything is fine." said Rory.

"Okay then. And for you laddy?"

"Oh, um, just water for me." said the Doctor.

The man raised his eyebrows, then turned. The Doctor was oblivious, and Amy was giggling behind her hand.

"I didn't know you liked beer Rory!" said the Doctor.

"On occasion." said Rory, a tad embarrassed.

They sipped their drinks in silence.

"Damn good whiskey!" said Amy.

"Can I try?" asked Rory.

Amy passed him her drink.

"Wow, that is good."

"Well, we are know for it. Food?" said the Waiter, popping back.

"Oh, menus." Rory said.

They scanned.

"I''m in the mood to share." said Amy.

"Second that." said the Doctor.

"Agreed. How about Haggis? Never tried it." said Rory.

"I haven't either, and interesting name." said the Docor.

"You must be new to this whole pub thing yeah?" said the Waiter, looking confused at the Doctor.

"Naw, just this particular pub." said the Doctor smiling.

The waiter left, shaking his head.

"Well these Scottish folk are proud." said Rory.

"Tell me something I don't know. We have one in the ranks." said the Doctor.

Amy gave the Doctor a face that was scowling in a teasing manner. The haggis came a few minutes later.

"So what is the haggis?" asked the Doctor.

"Sheep stomach." said Amy indifferently.

The Doctor gagged.

"Sheep... stomach...it's... it's actually good... just a strange food is all." said the Doctor, going from disgusted to thoughtful.

As they finished their food and drinks, a screamed pierced the air.


	3. Looney

"That was from the women's loo..." said Amy.

"Dora!" called out a man in a table next to them.

Amy stood up and rushed over to the restroom. A woman in her early 30s was lying on the floor. Rory and the Doctor came over. Rory bent down.

"She's only fainted." he said.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned her.

"You're right, nothing out of the ordinary." said the Doctor, getting up.

A few minutes later, Rory and Amy felt a went splash.

"Oi, what was that for?" asked Amy, rather annoyed.

"He's making her concious." answered Rory.

The crowd gathered.

"Everyone give her air." shouted Rory.

No one moved.

"I'm a nurse!" he said, holding up certfication.

The woman's eyes opened and blinked after being splashed.

"You okay m'am."

"N...n..no. There was..." said the woman, her face pale.

"There was what?" inquired the Doctor.

"An alien." she gasped, then passing out again.

"We need a nearby hospital." said Rory, adressing the bartender.

The bartender grabbed a telophone and dialed.

"An alien?" "She's crazy." "Or drunk." said members of the crowd and shaking their heads they sat down.

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"Dora." the man who said the name walked in past them.

"Jack what are you doing in the women's loo, and who are you?" asked a woman of Jack and the Doctor.

"Dora, I just wanted to check on you. The lady said there was an alien. I thought it was rubbish, but I wanted to check to make sure you were ok." said Jack.

"I'm fine Jack, and there were no aliens."

In the streets of Edinboro, Rory and Amy were trying to keep up with the Doctor.

"So do you really think there was an alien or was she just a looney?" asked Amy.

"She had no unsual symptoms but we need to talk to her." said the Doctor.

"You need to have some form of relationship with the patient to get in." said Rory.

"You can just tell them you're a nurse, after all you had her sent there. Just say you're checking on her." said the Doctor.

Rory nodded. The three sped towards the hospital.

"Can I help you?" asked a young lady at the desk.

"Yes, I need to check on a Mrs. Shirley Tenneson."

"What is your relationship with Mrs. Tenneson, Mister...?"

"Oh, um, Rory Williams. I was at the pub where she passed out. Um, I'm a nurse and I wanted to see how she was."

"Identification please."

Rory pulled out his certfication and showed it to her.

"Very well Mr. Williams. And you two?" inquired the lady of the Doctor and Amy.

"I'm Mrs. Williams."

"I'm the Doctor. But Mr. Williams can go and we'll await for him."

Rory looked at the Doctor.

"Rory, you know the protocol. We have no credital relationship or reason. You know what to do."

Rory nodded with determination.


	4. Ponderings

Doctor and Amy sat in awkward silence for half an hour.

Amy broke it. "You could have used your psychic paper y'ah know."

"I forgot... I can't believe I forgot, why did I forget? Er... I didn't for a reason, I felt Rory should get another chance to do something important..."

Amy rolled her eyes.

Spotting Rory coming, the Doctor and Amy stood up. He beckoned them outside.

"Their visiting hours are over. I got as much information as could." he said.

Not wanting to be within earshot, the trio left the hospital.

"So, Mrs. Tenneson said she went into the loo, and a young lady was coming out of a stall. The lady was bumping her thigh, and then a fizzing sound. Mrs. Tenneson saw the image of the lady fade into a strange looking creature." spoke Rory.

"Did she recall what it looked like?" asked the Doctor.

"She fainted a few seconds later. Her response was vague, 'Pale pink skin, red eyes with a tint of green, and clothed in gray.' That was as far as I could get. She was hesitant to share." answered Rory.

"Understandable, but her description doesn't match any species I've met in 900 plus years. Odd." said the Doctor, puzzling over what Rory said.

"Do you think her story was true, then?" Amy asked them both.

"Hard to say." the Doctor's responded.

Rory's was, "She did sound honest, but there could be an underlying illness that could cause hallucinations. I' can't have access to her personal health history.

"What did she say the woman looked like before her 'alien' transformation?" inquired the Doctor.

"Um,... a tall brunette, hazel eyes, wore a gray skirt, tights, and a red sweater." said Rory.

"Well that narrows it down." said the Doctor disappointively.

They walked for a few moments, the three quietly were wrapping their heads around all this.

Amy suddenly stopped, for she remembered something.

"What is it Amy?" asked Rory.

"The woman she described, we saw her. Remember her boyfriend or whoever that guy was? He was checking on her. I think her name was Dora."

"Dora eh? Well, maybe she and her friend can possibly give us more information. And if Dora isn't an alien, we worry about Mrs. Tenneson's sanity and move on." said the Doctor.

"How would we find them, then? They might not still be at the pub." Amy pointed out.

"It wouldn't hurt to talk with the locals and the bartender, they might know about the two. Some clue or something useful." responded the Doctor.

Rory and Amy followed the Doctor back to the pub.


End file.
